


Tangerine | DreamNotFound

by itsfloofie



Category: Dream Team - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Fluff, M/M, Tangerine - Freeform, collegeAU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-11
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-17 06:21:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29345787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itsfloofie/pseuds/itsfloofie
Summary: A college student, whose name is Dream, faces the upsetting reality of moving on. So what happens when a long time friendship breaks into to after an unwanted relationship? Inspired by the Glass Animals song, Tangerine is about helping those you love regardless if some of their choices aren't those you'd choose personally.
Relationships: Dream & George, Dream/George - Relationship
Comments: 4
Kudos: 22





	Tangerine | DreamNotFound

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!! This book was inspired by the song Tangerine by Glass Animals! I recommend giving it a listen since a lot of the events that happen in this book are inspired by it :]

The clock continuously ticked seemingly getting slower by each second whilst the sound of a dry erase marker squeaked throughout each stroke it’s commander gave. The instructor of the Leadership class, Mr. Andre, spoke as he wrote down key words on the large whiteboard.

“Impressions; an influence inflicted by one’s feeling, sense, or mind. Today we’ll be covering this topic and the effects it can give off.”

Dream slouched in his chair as the teacher continued to write more on the board with an in depth explanation. Not that he cared anyway.

Rather than paying attention the Floridian looked around the room finding more interest in the chipped paint falling from the classroom’s tan walls. The walls of the room were quite plain with a few educational posters hanging here and there.

After quickly losing interest in his dreaded surroundings, Dream looked over to the British boy a few chairs down from him.

There the fellow student stared at his phone whilst tapping a few buttons on the screen. From what could be told he was changing a few settings on one of his previous photos taken from lunch.

“George!”

Instantly the Brit met eyes with an unsatisfied teacher.

“This is Leadership class, not Social Media Marketing. Please pay attention with the rest of the class or withdraw.”

George then sighed as he closed his phone and watched the instructor get back to work with explaining the lesson.

In response to the events, Dream silently chuckled causing the same boy to look over and roll his eyes with a smirk.

The two had known each other since kindergarten and managed to stay by each other’s sides up to college. Sadly, they slowly fell apart recently thanks to George’s new relationship with Ashton.

“Dream! What is wrong with you guys today? Would you both like detention?”

Dream quickly faced Mr. Andre before shaking his head “no” in response.

“Alright, back to where we were. There are open and closed impressions. Open impressions provide a welcoming atmosphere while closed ones do not.”

The green hooded male sighed as he slowly drifted off in his mind while the teacher continued to ramble. Leadership class wasn’t the worst but he didn’t favor it one bit. The classroom was rather small and the material taught within it was basic; be empathetic, focus on others, be welcoming - it was all just self-explanatory and common sense. Though, that’s why the class was also enjoyable. You didn’t have to pay attention to ace the test.

So Dream took advantage of this. He’d zone out when possible and listened to his thoughts. However, that wasn’t the only reason why he enjoyed the class. Another reason was the presence of George, an old friend. Oh, how he hated to say that.

The boy was all too familiar to him. His smile, the soft locks of his hair, and the occasional bright clothing he’d unknowingly wear. Dream enjoyed George and he’d hate to see the other move on.

As soon as the bell rang Dream was pulled out of his thoughts and back onto his feet. He began to pack any belongings he had laid out on his desk and headed out of the classroom. As he slowly walked out of the building the sound of other students laughing and reuniting with their friend groups made ways to his ears.

He soon reached the student parking lot and got into his car. There were times when it was enjoyable to walk on foot to his shared apartment, but today's weather didn’t meet the standards for that.

He slowly turned the knob next to the volume adjustment panel causing the radio to flicker on and begin playing ‘Today’s Weekly Top Hits.’

The ride to his current humble abode was rather pleasant as the pop music allowed the journey to feel quicker than usual.

As he parked his vehicle in the parking lot Dream pulled out his keys and headed up to the apartment’s door. Gripping onto the cold handle, he pushed in the slightly rusted key and turned it to his right. After hearing the prompted click, Dream then tightened his grip on the door knob before shifting it to the left and pushing the door open.

“Hello?” He called out as he set his keys onto the table beside the entrance.

The sound of a TV playing lured the green hooded male into the small living room.

“Oh hey!” A voice spoke from the couch.

There laid Nick, or Sapnap. The boy was stretched out on the three cushion couch while watching a movie. His classes happened to get out an hour earlier than Dream’s so the Texan took a somewhat advantage of this by doing God knows what.

“How was class?” Dream asked as he took off his green hoodie. Who knew someone from Texas had their room temperature set so high?

“It was fine. The teacher got pissed off at this one kid again but I’d say it’s his fault for trading Pokémon cards during class.”

Dream chuckled at the response before speaking up.

“Hah- My day was alright. Mr. Andre got onto George again for being on his phone.”

Nick’s eyes perked up in interest at the mention of the familiar Brit.

“Oh really? How’s he been anyways?”

Shifting in his place the Floridian shrugged his shoulders. The two had held a close bond with George only to fall apart shortly after. It was a topic full of confusion and hatred for him thanks to his unwanted emotions he previously experienced.

Silence erupted allowing Dream to comfortably sit on the love seat as his thoughts emerged once more.

Though the thoughts were light and far from distracting he couldn’t help but feel a wave of uncertainty. As if someone was tugging his strings, someone familiar.

The more he became invested in these thoughts the more Dream felt uncomfortable. He felt like someone was in pain and searching for help. He couldn’t help but feel worried. As if someone was calling out for him and he just so happened to feel it.

Perhaps he’s just tired.

So taking this as a cue to head out, Dream announced his goodbyes and headed into his room.

Slipping his shoes off he comfortably snuggled under the covers and rested his head onto the soft pillow.

Yeah, maybe he was just tired.


End file.
